The Dark I Know Well
by 4dimensional
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a beautiful girl who has suffered great loss. She is part of a dark family past and she do whatever it takes to understand it. When she meets the Salvatore brothers her world spins out of control. Heaven on earth is now Hell on earth! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

Dear Readers, this is one of my favorite shows and I just had to write a story about it. This is completely fictional, there are some things taken from the show, but the overall story will have different plots. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing the first part. Unfortunately I due not own any of the character! Please R&R ~Keila

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Elena Gilbert didn't understand her families past at all and in more ways than one she didn't want to. Something kept drawing her, compelling to unearth the horrifying details of what had happened. She had found a journal in a chest while cleaning out the attack after her parents were killed. What she read didn't make any sense at all and she couldn't ask anyone about it, because no one would believe her. Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, and a cursed family. Mystic Falls was not the town she thought it was. Its pretty landscape and perfect families was all a lie, it was full of the dark blood sucking vultures. After reading the journal she sat against the wall and just stared.

"Elena…" Jeremy knocked on her door and came, since it was open. Little Jeremy, such a gentlemen and pesky little brother.

"Yeah, Jer." Elena said.

"Jenna wants you to know that we have guest coming for dinner. Some new people that are part of the founding family and you should dress nice." Jeremy stated and went into his room as Elena just lied pondering all the things she read.

She put on a nice black skirt with red tank top that accented beautiful features. Elena was pretty, she knew it, and before her parents died she didn't care to flaunt. Looks could get a person anywhere she used to think, but that change when everything happened. Since it was her house she didn't bother putting shoes on. When she walked down the stairs she stopped cold in her tracks, before her were the two most gorgeous guys she had ever seen. The one was sexy, dark, and mysterious and the other was soft, genuine, and beautiful. How she could figure out their personalities before ever meeting them was a gift. Elena felt strongly attracted to the mysterious guy who eyed her like a piece of meat.

"Elena, please meet Stefan and Damon Salvatore. They are a part of the founding family here in Mystics Falls." Jenna introduced them and then headed to the dinging room.

"Pleasure." Stefan took a step forward, kissed her hand, flashed a smile, and headed into the dining room.

"Don't expect the same gesture, princess." Damon stated walking past her, but not without brushing his fingers against hers. It was electric, his touch against hers sent chills down her spine and she followed him into the dining room.

"Thank you Jenna for everything, it looks wonderful." Stefan complimented Jenna politely and Elena sized him up.

"So, how long have you been in Mystic Falls?" Jeremy asked Damon who looked disinterested.

"Two weeks. Damon here was reluctant to come back and I was surprised he was here when I got here." Stefan answered giving Damon a look. Elena was impressed with the two brothers who clearly were not fond of each other.

"Elena, do you attend Mystic Falls high school?" Stefan asked making conversation taken by her.

"Yes, we both do." She answered taking a sip of wine. That was the great thing about Jenna, she was her young aunt, and she didn't mind if they had wine at dinner. Damon was staring at her with his piercing hazel eyes. If looks were to kill, she was she would be dead.

"I will be attending now that I am here." Stefan said and Elena about choked on her wine. Neither of the brothers looked young enough to be in high school. They looked at least 23 years old and Stefan talked as if he were born in 1880. Elena heard Jeremy say something about a Gilbert legend to Damon.

"What about the Gilbert legend?" She asked and Damon smirked at her.

"Don't like ghost stories Miss Gilbert?" He just looked at her and she began to fidget. She had no idea why he had this effect on her and she was going to change it.

"I love a good mystery, Mr. Salvatore." Elena smirked seductively back at him and he smiled at her.

"Well maybe this one will wet your appetite." Damon slightly licked his lips and began the story he was telling Jeremy. "It is rumored that John Gilbert has journals that tell the truth about Mystic Falls and if they were ever revealed it would tare this town apart."

"That's nonsense!" Jenna remarked getting up to clear out the plates. "Elena, help clear the table."

"Let me help, Jenna." Stefan got up to help and Jenna thanked him.

"I'm going to go out Jenna." Jeremy to her and waved him off saying something about a curfue.

"You're leaving me?" I whispered angrily at him.

"You would have never complained before. You'll be just fine." He stated heading out the door and she huffed.

"Don't worry princess, I won't try anything." Damon smirked leaning against the door frame.

"I wasn't thinking…" Elena stammered.

"Of course you were, you've stared at me all through dinner." He winked at her and she blushed.

"Don't be absurd! You're new of course I would size you up." Elena shrugged him off and started the stairs, but he stopped in front of her with intense speed.

"I can escort to your room." He grinned mischievously.

"How did you do that?" Elena gasped and just looked at him.

"It's in my genes princess, maybe you'll want to check them out." Damon whispered seductively in her hear and she just looked at him.

"Was that an offer?" Elena smirked and walked past him.

"I'll be seeing you." Damon walked out the door and Elena just him go feeling dizzy.

"Something is different about him…he's fast, pale, and did I see..no it couldn't." Elena thought to herself wondering what exactly happened in Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Elena was running through the woods at one in morning not sure where she was going, but she being chased. She stumbled, but got her footing before tumbling to the ground. Her breathing was jagged and she was panting. Her legs felt like Jell-O underneath her and they were beginning to go numb. Elena was too slow against this un-humanly creature and she knew she was going to be caught. She looked behind her and stopped, then there was a heavy breath on her neck and she shivered. The scent overwhelmed her and she knew who it was. Lips brushed her neck and she didn't dare move. Elena screamed as pain coursed through her body and she went stiff.

"One taste love." He whispered into her ear breathing heavily, shaking.

"Damon." She let out, the words felt like dark, velvet chocolate on her lips. He pushed her up against tree and stared at her with eyes wild. Elena held back another scream looking into the eyes of an animal. An animal ready to kill, to kill her. He licked his lips and then bent over to her neck. She braced her self for the searing pain, but he kissed the spot where he bit her. Elena groaned and clung to the tree she was up against. Damon stopped kissing her neck and she was scowled. "Don't…" She started and he kissed her lips before she could finish. "Ahh…"

"Elena."

"Damon."

"ELENA!" Jeremy threw a pillow at her and she squinted at the sun streaming through her window. "It was a dream?" She thought looking around confused.

"What Jer?" She yelled at him angrily.

"Jenna has been trying to get you up. You need to go to school…" Jeremy shook his and walked down the stairs.

"Ugh!" She buried her face into her pillow. Elena couldn't believe that she dreamed that she was making out with a….with a vampire. She burst out of bed getting dressed and digging for the journal that she had been reading. Elena had thought that it was some fictional book, but the night before felt so real. She would get to the bottom of this even if met stalking the Salvatore's. She grabbed her bag and bounded down the stairs.

"Elena!" Jenna yelled as she was getting ready to go out the door.

"Yes, aunt Jenna." She put herself in reverse and went into the kitchen.

"Eat." Jenna pointed to the waffles she made and Elena moaned.

"I'll just eat a granola bar on the way to school. I need to get there to study for a test!" Elena explained getting a glass of OJ and a granola bar leaving.

When Elena got to the school she headed straight for library to do some research. She didn't find out interesting, but she did print out a lot about the founding family and the Gilbert's. Caroline and Bonnie were standing at her locker when she arrived.

"Ok….so give me the deets. How was dinner with that totally delicious male?" Caroline interrogated her about the Salvatore's.

"It was scrumptious!" Elena purred to wet Caroline's appetite.

"You're in a good mood today." Bonnie quirked an eyebrow up at her as they walked into history class and saw a new student and teacher.

"What happened to teach?" Caroline smirked to the handsome dark haired man.

"I'm you're new history professor, my name is Alaric Saltzman, Mr. Saltzman." He announced as the three took their seats. Caroline and Bonnie gave Elena a smile that said, "We see the hottie Stefan Salvatore". Elena smiled at him and then rolled her eyes at Bonnie.

"Today class we are going to talk about the French Revolution." Alaric started and Elena zoned out. The bell rang and Stefan was waiting for her at her locker.

"Hello Ms. Gilbert." He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling.

"Hello Mr. Salvatore." Elena blushed slightly and they began a light conversation.

"So how do you like Mystic Falls?" She asked him as they waited for the bell to single class was to start.

"I like it a lot better since I met you." He flirted and she chuckled. "Honestly, it's nice but it wasn't my first choice. To come back to a place with so many secrets and an ancient history." Stefan shrugged and before she could ask him more the bell rang. Elena didn't see Stefan until after school, he didn't eat lunch in the cafeteria and that seemed strange to her.

"Where's your gorgeous piece of meat?" Caroline asked and Bonnie hit her lightly. "What?"

"Would you quit thinking about sex all the time! You are worse than a guy." She teased and Caroline just huffed.

"That's why I get all the guys." Caroline answered taking a drink of her water.

"Whatever." Bonnie shrugged and began to eat.

"Why so quiet?" Bonnie asked Elena who was deep into thought.

"I was just thinking of…" Elena was cut off by Caroline.

"Stefan Salvatore naked." She imitated a sexy voice and they all laughed.

"No, I was thinking about the Gilbert family. I don't really know much about them and I would like to know more about my family." Elena told them and Bonnie agreed with her.

"I know how you feel. It feels like there's this part of me that is missing because I don't know my family history." Bonnie stated deep in thought.

"You two are way too serious for me. I could care less about my family and could care more about those two brothers. Oh, how about the homecoming dance, you two are going to help me right?" Caroline said and they agreed for her sake.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Elena stopped by the local library to see if she could any more information, but came up empty handed. She had this journal that told her she was adopted; there were vampires, witches, werewolves, and pretty much everything she about Mystic Falls was a cover. Frustrated she went to the local hang out where her ex works, but she could care less about going today. She needed to clear her head and swooning an old guy to buy her drink sounded like the solution. Elena walked in and immediately saw Damon leaning over some girl and she went to a booth.<p>

"Might as well eat, if I can't drink." She thought to herself as Matt came over to get her order.

"Hey Elena." Matt said flatly and she ordered.

"Elena. Aren't you a little young to hang out at a bar?" Damon asked sitting down across from her.

"They serve food in case you didn't notice." She answered looking him in the eye, he had beautiful eyes.

"Hm...so what's your secret Elena?" He folded his arms, comfortable.

"What do you mean?" She looked at quizzically.

"Everyone has a secret, what's yours?" He moved to lean closer to her as to request an initiate piece of knowledge.

"I am searching to find out the truth about Mystic Falls." Elena whispered the truth to him and he sat there for a second and then laughed.

"And what exactly do you think you'll find?" Damon smiled widely at her and she shivered remembering her dream.

"It wasn't a dream." He stated quietly and she just looked down. When she looked up he was gone and Matt brought her food.

"I guess he didn't want anything." Elena stated feeling she had to explain herself to him.

"It's whatever Elena. We're bound to see each with other people, it's not a big deal." Matt shrugged and Elena ate her food in silence. If last night wasn't a dream and Damon was a vampire that means that what Jonathan Gilbert wrote in those journals was true. That would mean a whole lot of things that she didn't know about her friends was true. She shook her head confused with the crazy notions going through her head.


End file.
